A Wonder Pets Musical Easter Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for A Wonder Pets Musical Easter Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production) (In Association With Little Airplane Productions) *Child: (Reading) A Wonder Pets Musical Easter Movie! *(Camera zooms in the classroom) *Woman: It's Time To Go! *Boy: Bye, Linny! *Girl: Bye, Ming-Ming! *Child: Bye, Tuck! *(shuts the door) *Linny: It's Easter, Wonder Pets! *Tuck and Ming Ming: Really? *Linny: That's right! The Easter Bunny came to our classroom last night and hid us Easter eggs! And he gave us lots of candy! *Ollie: Did I hear someone say, Easter Bunny? *The Wonder Pets: Ollie! *Ollie: That's Me! *Ming Ming: We're so excited that Easter is here! *Tuck: And the Easter Bunny came to our classroom while we were asleep last night! *Linny: I know! How about we have a musical Easter party? *Tuck: Great idea, Linny! *Ollie: Come On! *(The Wonder Pets and Ollie entering Ming Ming's playhouse) *Ming Ming: Look! The Easter Bunny hid eggs inside my nest! *Ollie: Cool! *Linny: I'll call the guests to come to our party! *Ming Ming: I'm going to get ready for the egg hunt! *Tuck: And I'm passing out the candy for the guests to have! *Ollie: Hmm, What should I do? *Linny: What's wrong, Ollie? *Ollie: I don't know what to do to get ready for our musical Easter party. *Tuck: Oh dear. *Ming Ming: (Singing) This is serious! *Linny: This sounds like a super big problem. And that problem needs us, The Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Did you call our friends, Linny? *Linny: Yes, Tuck. *(Doorbell rings) *Linny: And here they come! *(Door opens at characters) *Characters: Happy Easter, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hey, everyone! Come on in! We're having a musical Easter party and we're going to solve the anwser to Ollie's question! Let's go! *(Super Duper Computer launches) *Linny: Okay, Ollie!, State your problem! *Ollie: I really really wanted to do something to help out for the easter party, but I don't know what to do. *Tuck: Oh no! *Ming Ming: (Singing) This is serious! *Characters: (Talking) *Linny: That's a big problem, Ollie. And when we have a problem we look... *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: In a book! *Tuck: Witch book should we look at? *Ming Ming: Hey, guys! Let's go to my libary to look for a book. *Linny: Great idea, Ming Ming! *(The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters looking for books in the library) *Ming Ming: I found one! *(Ming Ming pushes book to the floor) *Linny: Let's read the title, "Peter Rabbit". All we have to do is jump into this book, and find the Super Story Anwser. But we also have to look for Super Letters and put them in the Super Duper... *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Computer! *Linny: Super Duper Computer, How many Super Letters do we have to find? *(Super Duper Computer shows 12 Super Letters) *Linny: Oh!, In This Story, We Need 12 Super Letters!, And Then We Can Get..., Our Super Story Answer! Come on! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) Linny! *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! *Ming Ming: (Singing) And Ming Ming too! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *(Song ends) *All: Ohhh! *Linny: Hop in, everyone! We're gonna fly into this book! *Ming Ming: We are coming to help you, Peter Rabbit! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Wheee! Woah! Woo Hoo! *(Song starts) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Wonder Pets!, Wonder Pets!, We're On Our Way!, To Help Peter Rabbit and Save The Day! *Ming Ming: (Singing) We're Not Too Big! *Tuck: (Singing) And We're Not Too Tough! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) But When We Work Together, We've Got The Right Stuff!, Go, Wonder Pets!, Yay! *(Song ends) *Ming Ming: Wow! We're in the story of Peter Rabbit! *Linny: Let's read the story. Why writer, Highlight! *(Why writer turns on) *Linny: Read with me., (Reading) Peter Rabbit Lived With His Mother Near A Vegetable Garden. Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Easter Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Easter Movies